Catflap
by ahgwa
Summary: Karupin is STUCK! Disclaimer: No Nanjiroh Echizens were harmed in the making of this fanfiction.


**Disclaimer: Be happy I don't own Prince of Tennis because I'd name Ryoma...Vincent O.O**

**Prompt word: Catflap**

**Duration: Written out on 11.30pm to 12.17am. Please excuse any pathetic grammaticular mistakes.**

* * *

CATFLAP

"Here Karupin, have more feed,"

Nanjiroh heard the familiar miaowing of their house cat Karupin and the inhumanly gentle voice of his son. He sighed. If Ryoma actually bothered to use that tone on a girl, he would have twice as many girls on his tail. But that little kid didn't seem to enjoy his fanbase too much.

It was dinnertime for Karupin, and Ryoma always gave him extra food. It was a wonder he could still fit through the catflap-

"Pop."

Nanjiroh turned to the direction of the suction sound to see an obese cat stuck in their catflap, and couldn't help but snicker. What goes around comes back round no? That naughty himalayan cat of his ripped up many of his porn magazines, and he wants the rest of his collection in one piece, thank you very much.

"Oyaji," Ryoma's impatient voice came from behind him. "What did you do to Karupin?" He knew his baka oyaji had a grudge against his beloved cat since forever, but stuffing his cat fat is an idea he would absolutely NOT entertain. But then, since it was his stupid father, anything could happen.

"Me? Seishounen, you were the one who feeds the cat everyday. Don't look that me." Nanjiroh made a vain attempt to hide his smiling face, and gave a loud chuckle.

Ryoma was startled. HE was the one who did this to Karupin? No, no, he was merely giving the cat seconds. That Karupin seemed all fur and no meat. Now, how could he ever, possibly mistreat his dear dear cat? Karupin was the love of his life, and yes, he was willing to be asexual for that.

Karupin miaowed pitifully, and Ryoma's feline eyes softened. "Oy, Karupin." He whispered, and Nanjiroh strained to hear what he was saying to his cat. "My baka oyaji is denying it. Next time, when I get you out, we can-"

"ECHIZEN!" It was the faint voice of his senpai from down the street. Yes, Momoshiro does yell that loud. Before long, he had rode up the hill and parked his bicycle outside the Echizen Residence. "?!"

"What." Ryoma switched to monotone mode in time for his senpai, his voice going all apathetic again.

"Is that your cat's face or butt?"

Ryoma blinked skeptically. "The face. Karupin was trying to get out."

"Oh." Momoshiro caught a glimpse of Ryoma and grinned. "Nice jammies, Ryoma, but its only 7.25pm."

"Karupin likes the smell of my pyjamas, so I change into them before feeding him."

"Its working too well..."

"Perphaps."

"...Are you changing out anytime soon? We are supposed to be kicking that Iga-Miyoshi pair's butt in ten minutes."

Ryoma looking confused. "Which Iga-Miyoshi?"

"There is only one Iga-Miyoshi pair, Ryoma," Momoshiro sighed. "Iga is the one with the nose ring and spiky hair. Miyoshi's the one with the **(Slight manga spoiler in this sentence) **afro hairstyle like that gay guy from Shitenhouji and one eyebrow. I thought you had better memory than this, Ryoma. Or is it just the cat?"

Ryoma ignored the last comment. "Oh, those losers."

"You coming?"

"Help me get my cat out first."

"Around your cat, Ryoma, you are getting so soft that when the rain falls down, it makes your head bleed."

"I have a hat."

"That's not the point."

Ryoma found it easy to ignore his senpai nowadays. It was almost a habit, since his senpai's mouth spewed nothing but nonsensical advice. Brushing the fur away from the sides of the catflap, he could see fat, no, scratch that, _blubber_ bulging off Karupin. Okay, he took back what he said about Karupin being all fur and no meat, but that doesn't stop him from loving his darling cat to bits.

"We can pull..." Momoshiro suggested stupidly.

Ryoma sent him a dangerous glare. If looks could kill, Momoshiro would be pelted with tennis balls for all of eternity. If he pulled, Karupin would probably get hurt, in someway or another. Anyone who hurts Karupin means...WAR!

Ryoma twitched like how Tezuka always twitches when reminded of his defeat against Atobe during the Regionals. Nanjiroh snickered. Oh yes, oh yes, he was so enjoying this. "Getting all emotional over a cat, seishounen? Tsk tsk, I thought you were more of a-"

"Shut up, will you?"

"-a hormonal teenager." Momoshiro chuckled, obviously haven't learnt anything from the last glare.

"I'm not a teenager yet, baka oyaji. Its October, and I'm not turning thirteen till December. And no, I am NOT asexual_." Maybe_. Ryoma hissed. His cat-like golden orbs flashed dangerously. If he grew pointed ears and a tail, he could pass as a cat. Wait...If he grew pointed ears and a tail, he would BE a cat.

"Ryoma, look." Momoshiro coughed to get his attention. "It is 8.55pm already. You can't expect me to go there and beat up those guys in singles, can you?"

"I don't mind."

"ECHIZEN! **(Slight manga spoiler in this sentence) **Our finals with Rikkai in the Nationals is just round the corner! Tezuka buchou wouldn't like it if you wait until your cat starves and drop out of this lame catflap of yours-"

"Starve? Oh no, I am going to feed Karupin everyday."

"...Echizen, that's ridiculous. You are certifiably insane. Look, I'm going to hold our opponents there for an extra fifteen minutes, and if you don't come by then, I'll trash them and take all the money from the bet."

"You go do just that."

Momoshiro left gleefully, and Ryoma was glad for the moment of peace. If only his father would go away...

"Oy, shounen. I have to ring the bell now. Get your cat out fast." Nanjiroh grumbled, stood up and left, his cigarette giving off a terrible smell. Ryoma sighed happily. Now his distractions are gone, he could think.

Oh. His baka oyaji left his porn magazine here. If Karupin was free, he would be ever so happy...

_"Karupin." Ryoma had gone so fed up with his stupid father. "See this magazine?"_

_"Miaow?"_

_"You tear this kind of magazine up. No matter what. Like this," Ryoma took hold of a paw and slid the claws over the page, leaving unsightly marks on an equally unsightly...woman._

Karupin reached for the magazine with his paw. It was just out of reach. Ryoma thought of pulling the magazine closer, but changed his mind. Karupin shifted uncomfortably in the catflap, trying to reach the magazine.

Ryoma looked in awe as the sheer willpower and determination of his himalayan cat to reach for and tear up the porn magazine pulled itself neatly from the catflap, where it stayed about a little more than half an hour in gruelling torture. For the owner, not the cat.

Karupin rolled on the floor like a lump of fur and meat, stopping before the offending item and tearing it up to pieces.

It is official. Ryoma loves Karupin. Ryoma holds higher esteem for Karupin than his baka oyaji.

"Oy, seishounen. Have you seen my maga- ARGH!" Nanjiroh screamed at the ruins of his magazine. It took him days to get this copy!

Ryoma grinned at him, which was an expression he hardly saw on his son's face, but that wasn't important.

"Have you been...?"

"Teaching Karupin to do this? Of course!"

"Ryoma, today you have breathed your last. I challenge you to a tennis match!" Nanjiroh was livid.

"Anytime, oyaji."

Karupin scampered off in the direction of Nanjiroh's room, which stocks all the offending materials his father collected over the years. Nanjiroh sped down the hall after it, horrified. However, Rinko caught him neatly by the ears and gave him the best dressing-down he had ever had since the days of his mother.

At least Karupin got out of the darned catflap.

* * *

**A/N: Wow. The first time I completed typing out the fanfiction in one day :O I am so surprised at myself :D The random word popped into my head just yesterday and got to work writting the fanfiction out yesterday night and today morning. Please, please excuse any crap grammaticular errors that might pop out randomly in the story.**


End file.
